The Nicest Thing
by AkissCANconsume
Summary: All I know is that he’s so nice. He’s the nicest thing I ever seen. I wish that we could give it a go, see if we could be something. Basically, I wish that he loved me. I wish that he needed me. This is the story of Jacob Black and me, Nessie C. Cullen.


**The Nicest Thing**

* * *

**(Renesmee is only seven years old in vampire years)**

* * *

**(1 ½ in human years)**

* * *

**Chapter Title---My Smile is Your Smile**

* * *

**(Also, I'm only 14 years old and I'm pretty new at this writing thing so, please tell me if I'm okay or not?)**

* * *

**Renesmee (Nessie) Carlie Cullen POV**

* * *

"Mother?" I called for her. I ran down the stairs in a speedy flash.

"I'm over here, Renesmee." My mother lightly whispered. She knew I could hear her. And, I could, of course.

I skipped down the hallway. When I made it to the living room, my mother's skin sparkled like diamonds.

The living room shined brightly from the afternoon sun. The windows were the source.

My mommy was sitting in my daddy's lap with the television remote firmly in her hand. They were both sitting on a cream colored love-seat.

My father, he was absentmindedly playing with my mother's dark brown hair. She didn't mind though, my mother, she was smiling happily.

"May I join you?" I asked, politely. I took a step closer. I glanced at my feet; my toe nails were painted a bright cherry red. The color brought out my pale white skin.

My wonderful Auntie Alice did them for me, of course. She painted my finger nails, baby blue too.

My mommy looked away from the television screen. She smiled even wider, a small portion of her white teeth showed. Then she signaled me to sit in her lap.

I smiled. Then I skipped blissfully to my mommy. My blue and green sun dress swayed in the wind as I skipped, pretty fast I should add. My long reddish bronze ringlets bounced against my chest. My long flowing hair reached to the middle of my back. My parent's will not let anyone near me with scissors. They apparently are in love with my hair.

"How was your day, Renesmee?" my father asked as I sat in my mother's lap. She wrapped her arms around me and held me tightly.

"It was interesting. Jacob and I went to First Beach for awhile." I placed my pointer finger onto my chin. Then I scrunched up my face, "However, daddy. Jacob threw me into the water, then well, daddy. It ended terribly after that." I smiled evilly at the remembrance of what I did to my Jacob.

"I see," then my father started laughing.

"Oh, you saw?" I keep forgetting my daddy can read minds.

"Yes, I did, Renesmee." He showed me his crooked smile.

"It was hilarious, wasn't it?"

I turned to my beautiful mother; we were just inches away from each others faces. She had a few stray strands of dark brown hair in her face. But, other than that her hair was perfect. She had one dark brown eye brow raised; I knew she hated being left out.

"Well, when Jake threw me into the water, let us just say I did the same thing to him."

I started laughing, when I saw my mother's surprised expression.

"Would you like to see it?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

She nodded slowly. I reached my hand to her pale white cheek. Then I sent her the image.

Her full red lips started forming into a wide grin. She was trying not to laugh.

"It is hilarious, Renesmee. I didn't think you had that in you."

I took my hand off her cheek. "I get it from the best!"

"Renesmee, can you come here!?" I heard someone yell from the upstairs.

My father blankly starred at nothing for a few seconds. "What is it, daddy?" I asked, puzzled at his bazaar ways.

He chuckled for a second. "Alice wants you to try on some things," he answered briefly.

"As in a lot of things," I asked. I _know_ my Auntie Alice, buying one outfit is not enough? She has to buy the whole store, which is a hyperbole. I hope.

"Yes, Renesmee, you are absolutely right," he said. I could see in my daddy's golden eyes that they were apologetic.

"I'll be okay, daddy and mommy. If I don't come out alive-

They cut me off. "That won't ever happen." My parents said at the same exact time.

They turned to each other and smiled. Then they went right back to starring at me. "We'll save you before that happens."

It terrifies me at how connected my parents are to each other; as if they could read each other's minds. It's horrifying sometimes. But, it always makes me smile.

"Renesmee!" my Auntie Alice called again.

"Renesmee you better go before Alice explodes," my mother said, feeling sorry for me. I could tell by the look in her eyes.

Auntie Alice doesn't play Bella-Barbie anymore. My mommy is glad for that. Now, she plays Nessie-Barbie. Oh, joy.

"Alright, see you later." I gently got off my mother. Then I skipped toward the stairs to what awaits for me upstairs in my Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper's bedroom.

This should be fun and very much enjoyable.

* * *

_**(A/N- Review for me!)**_

_**(Tell me what you think. Should I continue?)**_

_**(Also, check out my Seth Clearwater Imprint Story)**_

_**(It's not that well, but I try.)**_


End file.
